busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Mita
Mita (ミタ, Mita) was a Homunculus created by Koushaku Chouno and the first one to appear in the series. He is also the Homunculi that initially killed Kazuki Muto. Appearance As a human Mita had medium-long gray hair that flips outward. He is always seen frowning and often looks miserable. As a teacher he wears a gray suit and trousers, yellow shirt and blue tie. His true Homunculus form is that of a giant mechanical king cobra with many spiked metal protrusions sticking out of its hood and 6 hexagons on its inner hood. He also has a tentacle-like tongue with a mechanical version of his human head on the end which emerges from the snake's mouth. Personality Mita is a cold and unsociable character; not showing any interest in the students as he only considered being an educator as his job. He shows great anger towards Kazuki when he got in the way of his supposed meal at the abandoned factory. History Both as a human and Homunculi he was a professor at Ginsei Academy. He was Koushaku Chouno's homeroom professor until he was turned into a homunculus for telling him that he should just drop out of school. Plot A New Life Arc Mita appears at the very start of the series in his homunculus form stalking a seemingly unknowing Tokiko at the abandoned factory. He is about to attack her but Kazuki gets in his way and has his chest skewered by his tail. Mita later appears in his human form when Kazuki and Mahiro are late for school, he tells them both off and later questions Kazuki as to why he isn't using his school-approved bag. He tells Kazuki to pull the weeds out of the school courtyard after school as punishment. After Kazuki finishes his punishment Mita confronts him throwing his school bag towards him. He then reveals that he was the monster that skewered his heart. He transforms into his Homunculus form and chases Kazuki. During the chase Mahiro gets in the way and is devoured by Mita whole when he emerges from the ground beneath her. Kazuki starts to attack Mita with a metal pole in a fit of rage. Mita shrugs it off and explains that only the power of alchemy can inflict any real damage. Kazuki then manages to activate his Buso Renkin allowing him to burst through Mita's stomach and save Mahiro. Tokiko then arrives and activates her Valkyrie Skirt which shreds him to pieces skewering his eyes and his emblem destroying him. L.X.E. Arc When Dr. Butterfly uses his Buso Renkin, Alice in Wonderland on Papillon, he hallucinates and sees Mita's human incarnation with the body of a real king cobra who tells Papillon to do everyone a favor and drop out of school. Powers & Abilities Transformation: Mita can transform back and forth between his true Homunculus form and the form of his human host as a means of disguise. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: He was shown to be able to slither at fast speeds in his homunculus form, at least enough to keep up with Kazuki while he was running. He also demonstrated the ability to dig as shown when he emerged from the ground to devour Mahiro. Enhanced Durability: As a homunculus Mita cannot be destroyed by any mundane weaponry and will simply regenerate from any damage, however he stood no chance against a Buso Renkin. Regeneration: Also like all Homunculi Mita will regenerate quickly from any non-alchemic attack. However his regeneration is slow when attacked by a Buso Renkin other Homunculi. Fangs: As a king cobra homunculus, Mita could attack by bearing his fangs. Tail Strike: Mita also has a powerful tail which was strong enough to skewer Kazuki's heart. Trivia *In the anime Kazuki never activates his Buso Renkin against Mita, Mahiro is saved when Tokiko kills him. Instead Kazuki activates his Buso Renkin for the first time against Saruwatari. Quotes *''"Last night, that was left behind by the one who interrupted my meal...sophomore, Class B, Kazuki Muto...It was you..."'' *(To Kazuki Muto) "It's not easy to move around in this form...on an empty stomach." *(To Papillon) "Huh? You're still in school? Do us all a favor and drop out." Gallery mita1.jpg|Mita lineart mita2.jpg|Homunculus form head lineart ca:Mita Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Homunculi Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased